For a method of arranging the label on the container surface, it has been practiced to arrange the label on the container surface by an in-mold.
However in case of the container which the label is arranged on the surface of the container by the in-mold, as illustrated by FIG. 6, at the time of molding, a portion 32 of a container wall 31 contacting with an edge 30 of a label Le used to be thin by a corner of the label, therefore due to the dropping impact, the problem that the crack occurs on the portion 32 contacting with the label edge.
Recently the reduce and the recycle of the plastic molding materials have been encouraged and it has been preferred to make the container thick for collecting to crush wasted containers, while in respect of the thin container, the portion 32 contacting with the label edge of the container wall has been formed to be thick more so that the problem of the occurrence of the crack thereon has been repeated.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent the occurrence of the crack on the in-mold label edge due to the impact of dropping the container, especially to prevent the occurrence of the crack on the thin container so as to provide a synthetic resin container which is arranged with in-molded label.